Broken Curse
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Yugi's keeping something from Yami what could it be? Read to find out.


Curse Broken

Me: Ok first fic so go light on the flames alright.I ran this story in my head so many times I finnaly got around to writing it.

Me: Do not own characters.

( ) me

" "thoughts or speaking

CURSE BROKEN

Yugi sighed. " What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked as he apeared in front of him.

"AHHHHHH!" Yugi yelled as he jumped ten feet in the air. Yami scared him half to death.

"Oops sorry Yugi I didn't mean to scare you." Yami apoliged

"It's ok Yami." Yugi responded.Suddenly Yami felt a strange force coming from Yugi.

" No he cann't be cursed." Yami thought as he stared at his friend.

" Something wrong Yami?" Yugi said with a blush as soon as he saw Yami staring at him

"Oh no nothing at all." he said as he forced a smile. Yugi walked over to his boom box. He turned it on and pressed play. A soft relaxing melody came out. Yami walked to Yugi's window. "Wow what a sunset." he said.

" SUNSET?!" Yugi yelled. Yugi ran into the bathroom and changed into a baggy shirt and sweat pants, sitting back down once he came out

" Why did you change clothes?" Yami asked

" I just felt like it." Yugi responded.

"Yugi are you hideing something from me?"

"No why?"

" I don't know I just feel like youv'e been keeping something from me ever since we met."

"Your right but I tell you my secret when I am ready to alright?"

"Alright."

"Since I'm done lets get some rest." he said while turning back off his boom box.

" OK night I'll see you in the mornnig." he said as he went into the milleneum puzzle.

"Night Yami," Yugi said as he watched his friend go into the puzzle ", he almost found out, I cann't let him see me like this. Or that I'm truely a girl by night fall." she snuggled herself into the sheets and went to sleep.

NEXT MORNNING

"Yugi wake up you'll be late." Yami's voice woke up Yugi.

"What time is it?" he mumbled

"7:30" responded Yami.Yugi's eyes snapped open

"7:30?!" he yelled. "AHHH I"m going to be late!!!" he screamed. He ran in the bathroom, changed, ran down stairs , grabed a peice of toast, and ran out the door.(Me: Sounds like Serena from Sailor Moon HEHE)

"BYE YAMI!!" he yelled as he ran down the street.

"He may play good but in everything else he's almost always late." Yami said as he steped away from the window.

LATER THAT DAY

Yugi was walking home. "That was to close."he said. He looked up

"OH NO THE SUN'S SETTING!!" he thought. But befor he could get home he was surronded by thugs.

"You better leave him alone." Joey said. Yami saw Yugi was in trouble so he called  
Joey over.Yami was right behind him. Joey knew about Yugi's curse and how to break it.

" Yugi,Yami run!" Joey shouted Yami ran tothe house with Yugi.

'He'll find out.' Yugi thought.

" That was close huh Yu..gi." Yami relized that Yugi was a girl now.

"What in the world?!" Yami shouted.

"I should have told you sooner."

"What happend yugi?"

"It's a curse,"blurted out Yugi and she started to cry,"every night I turn back to my true self untill true loves frist kiss breakes the spell."

"Well then we'll just have to break it." Yami said as he walked closer to her. Before Yugi said anything Yami had kissed her. It was so passonate that both of them forgot what they were doing.

" I love you Yugi and always will."

" I love you too Yami." Suddenly a white band formed around Yugi and it shattered. Yugi dropped down to her knees.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled

" NO I't Yumi." she said. Yami just laughed.

"Geuss I'm going shopping tomarrow."

"Geuss so." From outside Joey sat on a tree branch recording everything on time

"Pure Gold." He said as he dropped down off the tree.

ON MONDAY

"We have a new student... Hey why is Yugi not here."

"He moved to another country to live with his mom." Joey said winking at Yumi. Yumi just smiled because he didn't tell the teacher what really happened.

20 YEARS LATER

"COME ON YAMI WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" A grown up Yumi yelled "Coming!!!"Yami hollered. they were now married and had two ten year old twins named Yugi and Joey. They couldn't be a happier family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Me: FINALLY DONE!!!!!! I WILL HAVE MORE SO DON'T WORRY!!! Please review.

Me: Now I must go before Yugi catches up on me and kills me for making him a girl.


End file.
